gravityfallsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gideon Gleeful
Gideon "Li'l Gideon" Charles Gleeful (geboren früher Juli 2002 in Gravity Falls, Oregon) ist ein betrügerisches Wahrsager-Kind, dessen Hunger nach ultimativer Macht ihn dazu bringt, andere Leute zu manipulieren und einzuschüchtern, ihm das zu geben was er will. Er spielt die Rolle des Haupt-Gegenspielers in Staffel 1 von Willkommen in Gravity Falls, bis er schließlich im Staffelfinale besiegt und eingesperrt wird. Bis zum Ende der Staffel hatte er Tagebuch 2 in seinem Besitz. Geschichte Frühes Leben Gideon wurde 2002 in Gravity Falls, Oregon geboren, als Sohn des Gebrauchtwagenverkäufers Bud Gleeful. Er verbrachte die ersten neun Jahre seines Lebens in der kleinen Stadt. In dieser Zeit fand er ein mysteriöses Buch, und wurde zunehmen machthungriger. Er fand ein mystisches Amulett, mit dessen Hilfe der das Zelt der Telepathie öffnete. Die Stadtbewohner fielen auf seine Tricks herein und in nur kurzer Zeit hatte er eine große Fangemeinde beisammen. Staffel 1 Gideons erster Auftritt (als ein Cameo) ist auf der Rückseite einer Ausgabe von "Wacky News" in der Folge "Angelsaison", mit den Worten "Wahrsager-Kind" auf seinem Haar geschrieben. Als Soos, in "Mabels Verehrer", den Zwillingen Dipper und Mabel die Werbung für das Zelt der Telepathie zeigt, entscheiden sie sich, selber nachzuprüfen ob er wirklich magische Kräfte hätte, obwohl Stan es ihnen verbietet, da Gideon ihm oft Ärger gemacht hat. Auf der Vorführung trifft Gideon auf Mabel, und verliebt sich als über Kopf in sie. Am nächsten Tag taucht er bei der Mystery Shack auf, und lädt sie in seine Garderobe ein, zum Umstyling. Mabel willigt ein, und bei ihrem nächsten Treffen verrät er ihr, dass er mehr als nur Freunde sein möchte, obwohl sie nicht das gleiche empfindet. Trotzdem schafft er es sie zu überzeugen, und auf ihrem Restaurant Date überzeugt er sie, auf ein weiteres zu gehen, und zwar in dem er es vor allen anderen Gästen ankündigt. Obwohl sie es ursprünglich nicht wollte, drängten die anwesenden Leute sie dazu ja zu sagen. Dipper sieht das Gideon zum Problem für Mabel wird, und schlägt vor für sie mit ihm Schluss zu machen, was Gideon davon überzeugt, dass Dipper sie auseinander bringen will. Gideon gibt Toby Determined die Telefonnummer von Shandra Jimenez, im Gegenzug dass Toby Dipper anruft, um ihm zu sagen er soll zu Gideons Fabrik kommen. Gideon erwartet ihn dort, und attackiert ihn mit seinem Amulett, wobei er ihn beinahe umbringt. Glücklicherweise taucht Mabel rechtzeitig auf um ihm zu sagen dass sie nur mit ihm befreundet sein möchte, doch entreist ihm das Amulett, nachdem was er ihrem Bruder angetan hat. Gideon greift Dipper an, und die beiden stürzen aus Fenster. Mabel rettet die beiden, und zerstört kurzerhand das Amulett. Gideon zieht sich in den Wald zurück, und verkündet dass er wiederkommen wird. Später baut er eine Miniatur-Nachbildung der Mystery Shack (mit Holzpuppen von Dipper, Mabel und Stan) und plant seine Rache. Wie es sich herausstellt, hat er Tagebuch 2 in seinem Besitz. Sein nächster Auftritt ist in "Der achteinhalbte Präsident", wo er am Pionier Tag, als Tomatenverkäufer verkleidet, Stan ärgert indem er ihm Tomaten in die Augen wirft, nachdem dieser sich über sein Kostüm lustig gemacht hat. In "Der Alpha-Zwilling" spielt Gideon mit seinem Mystery Shack Model, und entscheidet sich das es die perfekte Rache werde, die Hütte zu übernehmen. Zuerst versucht er Stan dazu zu bringen, ihm das Haus zu überschreiben, doch dieser Plan schlägt fehl. Daraufhin versucht er Termiten auf die Shack zu hetzen, doch Stan zerschlägt das Glas, und die Insekten stürzen sich auf Gideons Schläger und Haar. Nach zwei Fehlschlägen, entdeckt er Dippers Kristall Taschenlampe, die Sachen wachsen und schrumpfen lassen kann. Er schrumpft die Zwillinge und bringt sie in sein Haus. Er ruft Stan an, und sagt ihm dass er seine Enkel gefangen hält, doch er glaubt ihm nicht. Schließlich entscheidet er sich, Stan selbst zu schrumpfen, und er kehrt zur Hütte zurück, während Dipper und Mabel entkommen. Vor der Hütte werden sie wieder von Gideon geschnappt, der nun Soos schrumpft, im glauben dass es Stan war. Er drängt Stan in dem Spiegellabyrinth in die Ecke, und steht kurz dafür ihn zu schrumpfen. In letzter Sekunde fangen die Zwillinge an, ihn unter seinen Achselhöhlen zu kitzeln, was ihn lähmt, und ihnen ermöglicht die Lampe zurück zu gewinnen, und sich auf normale Größe wachsen zu lassen. Stan tritt den kichernden Gideon aus der Hütte, und verschwindet. Kurz darauf läuft er in seinem Haus im Kreis herum. Sein Vater sagt dass er eines Tages seine Rache haben wird, doch Gideon erklärt ihm dass er nicht die Hütte möchte, sondern etwas dass darin versteckt ist. Gideon wird in "Das Loch ohne Boden" erwähnt, als Mabel all seine Liebesbriefe in das bodenlose Loch wirft. Ein Bild von ihm ist auch in der selben Folge sichtbar. In "Ein heißer Tag" besucht er den Pool, und nimmt sich den besten Sitzplatz, bevor Stan ihn kriegen kann. Stans Bemühungen den Stuhl zurückgewinnen enden jedoch nicht gut für ihn, als er sich bei Nacht an den Pool schleicht, um sich den Stuhl vor Öffnung zu schnappen. Gideon hatte diese Taktik vorhergesagt, und den Stuhl mit Kleber bedeckt. Eine Werbetafel für ihn kann am Anfang von "Schwabbel in Not" gesehen werden. In "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" beschwört Gideon einen Traumdämon namens Bill Cipher, um in Stans Verstand zu gelangen, um die Kombination von Stans Safe zu erlangen, indem er die Mystery Shack Besitzurkunde aufbewahrt. Dieser Plan schlägt fehl, und er wechselt zu Plan B über: Dynamit. Er jagt den Safe hoch, nimmt die Urkunde, und befiehlt seinem Vater das Schild der Hütte abzureißen. Gideon spielt eine wichtige Rolle in der letzten Folge von Staffel 1, "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)". Er enthüllt warum er nach Tagebuch 1 sucht, und erklärt seinem Vater dass er es braucht um, zusammen mit Tagebuch 2, die ultimative Macht zu erhalten. Als er jedoch Tagebuch 3 von Dipper nimmt, wird ihm klar das es nicht nur zwei, sondern drei Bücher gibt, und er verfolgt die Zwillinge (Die zu der Zeit die Stadt verlassen müssen) mit einem riesigen Roboter, da er vermutet das Dipper das erste Buch für sich behält. Er schnappt sich die beiden, und versucht Mabel wieder als seine Braut zu gewinnen, und hat beinahe Erfolg. Im letzten Moment wird er von Dipper aufgehallten, und der Roboter stürzt ab, nach einer kurzen Rangelei in der Kontrollstation. Er versucht die Zwillinge verhaften zu lassen, doch Stan enthüllt seine Schwindeleien, und wie er die Geheimnisse der Stadtbewohner kannte: Die Anstecker sind Kameras. Die aufgebrachten Leute wenden Gideon den Rücken zu, und er wird verhaftet, jedoch nicht bevor Stan sich Tagebuch 2 heimlich von ihm schnappt. Kurzfilme In "TV Shorts 1" wird gezeigt, das Gideon nun eine Sendung über sein Leben im Gravity Falls Hochsicherheitsgefängnis dreht, namens "Li'l Gideon's Big House!". Er redet darüber wie er den Insassen mit ihrem Problemen hilft und sich mit ihnen anfreundet. Die Insassen wiederum mögen ihn außerordentlich. Zudem taucht sein Name in "TV Shorts 2" auf, im Hintergrund auf einer Schulbank. Staffel 2 In "Zombie-Karaoke" wird er durch das Licht der Maschine geweckt. In "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" taucht ein Bild von ihm auf. Als Dipper und Mabel in "Der Zeitwunsch" 10 Jahre in der Zeit zurück reisen, ist Gideon als Baby auf einem Plakat in Buds Armen zu sehen, der seine Geburt ankündigt. Später sieht man ihn, mit seinem Vater und seiner Mutter auf der Straße spazieren gehen. In "Die Bürgermeisterwahl" entscheidet sich Bud als Bürgermeister zu kandidieren, um seinen Sohn aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Während der Kampagne kommuniziert er mit seinem Sohn über einen Bildschirm im Gefängnis. Als Bud im Rennen zurückfällt, entscheidet sich Gideon Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu übernehmen, mit einem Spruch den er aus Tagebuch 2 gerissen hat, und den er in seinem Haar aufbewahrt hat. Während der letzen Debatte offenbart er sich selbst zu Dipper und Mabel, und versucht sie mit Feuerwerkskörpern in die Luft zu jagen, was aber fehlschlägt. Durch seine Aktion verliert sein Vater die Debatte und somit die Chance Bürgermeister zu werden. Später am Abend reißt Gideon ein Katzenposter von der Wand und malt ein Auge in ein improvisiertes Bill Cipher Rad, dass er mit Kreide gezeichnet hat. Der Kreis beginnt zu glühen, und Gideon verkündet dass er bereit ist einen Deal zu machen. Bill zieht ihn als eine der möglichen Opfer in Erwägung, in "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn". Er taucht in "Weirdmageddon (Teil 1)" wieder auf, als die großgewordene Giselle ihn und seine Kollegen aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Bill gab ihm den Job, über Mabels Gefängnisblase zu wachen. Als Dipper und Wendy Mabel retten wollte, umzingelte Gideon sie mit seinen Gefängniskollegen, die alle zusammen in Trucks fuhren und Dipper und Wendy als Fußgänger beschimpften. Nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagt und Durchqueren einiger Blasen von Bill konnte Gideon sie einholen. Dipper erklärte ihn, dass Mabel einen Held braucht und ihn vielleicht mehr respektieren würde, wenn er zusammen mit ihnen Mabel hilft. Gideon nahm die Rede ernst und versucht Bills Festung zu stürmen. Sein letzter Auftritt ist in "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls". Er wurde dazu verdonnert in einem Käfig ewig niedliche Tänze aufzuführen. Als er Dipper und Mabel hilft die Stadtbewohner aus Bills Stuhl zu befreien, wird auch er befreit. Später versucht er Bill zu besiegen, indem er seinen Platz in Bills Zirkel vertritt. Am Ende der Folge erzählt er auf Mabels Geburtstagsparty, dass er ab jetzt ein normales Kind sein wird. In der Rückblende jedoch, sieht man, dass er noch immer seine Gefängnis Kollegen als Bodygards behält und sie auch einsetzt. Persönlichkeit Li'l Gideon ist ein selbsternannter Fernseh-Wahrsager, der dass Ziel verfolgt, seine Konkurrenz, die Mystery Shack, zu vernichten. Er benutzt seine "Niedlichkeit" zu seinem Vorteil, um dass zu erhallten was er will, un weiß dass Leute schlecht "Nein" zu ihm sagen können. Oft, tut er nur nett, um sein Trugbild aufrecht zu erhallten. Er ist gerissen und listig, was er zeigt als er Stans Plan in "Ein heißer Tag" vorhersieht, und den Stuhl mit Kleber bedeckt. Er ist verwöhnt, undankbar, görenhaft, selbstsüchtig und missbraucht seine Eltern, beispielsweise in dem er sein Eis nach ihnen schmeißt, sie anzubrüllen, herumzumeckern oder Möbel zerstören. Sogar seine eigene Mutter fürchtet sich vor ihm. Zudem ist er äußerst Machthungrig, und geht sehr weit um an die Macht zu gelangen, beispielsweise durchs Stehlen oder Gedankenmanipulation. Er würde sogar Gewalt anwenden um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Aussehen Li'l Gideon ist ein kleiner, dicklicher mit einer weißen Turmfrisur, die größer als sein Kopf ist. Er hat eine Schweinenase, blaue Augen, und drei Sommersprossen auf jeder seiner Wangen. Er trägt einen blauen Anzug, ein schwarzes Hemd, und einen Anstecker, der wie die Amerikanische Flagge aussieht, auf der linken Seite seines Hemdkragens, und braune, polierte Schuhe. Zudem trug er ein grünes Amulett um seinen Hals, bis Mabel es in "Mabels Verehrer" zerstörte, seitdem trägt er eine weiße Krawatte. Seit er in das Gravity Falls Hochsicherheitsgefängnis geworfen wurde, trägt er einen orangefarbenen Overall, mit seiner Gefängnisnummer "1231" auf einem Anstecker, ein Haarnetz, und schwarze Schuhe mit weißen Sohlen. Beziehungen Mabel Pines Kurz nach ihrem ersten zusammentreffen, verliebte sich Gideon Halsüberkopf in Mabel, und versuchte mit vielen verschiedenen Methoden ihre Zuneigung zu gewinnen, doch ohne erfolg. Obwohl sie sein Schwarm ist, hindert ihn das nicht daran, Rache an ihr und ihrer Familie zu suchen (die, seiner Meinung nach, seiner und ihrer Beziehung im Wege steht). Mabel unterdes findet Gideon abstoßend, gruselig, und vollkommen bösartig. Sie verabscheut ihn, und versucht ihm so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dipper Pines Gideon und Dipper sind Erzfeinde, die sich nicht selten bekämpfen. Gideon sieht Dipper und den Rest seiner Familie als eine Bedrohung an, um die er sich kümmern muss, bevor er Mabels Herz, und die Kontrolle der Mystery Shack und dessen Geheimnisse an sich reißen kann. Aus diesem Grund verbringt er viel seiner Freizeit damit, komplexe Pläne auszuarbeiten und in die Tat umzusetzen, von denen jedoch noch keiner Erfolg hatte. Dipper selbst mag Gideon genauso wenig, und ist oft das Opfer, und zugleich derjenige der die Pläne des jungen Bösewichts aufhält. Stan Pines Schon seit vielen Jahren sind Gideon und Stan Rivalen, schon seit dieser sein Geschäft eröffnet hat. Zusätzlich dazu dass sie verschiedene Geschäfte leiten, sind beide äußerst ehrgeizig, was ihren Streit noch verschlimmert. Aus mehreren Gründen versucht Gideon Stan aus dem Weg zu räumen, hauptsächlich um an die Hütte zu kommen, und ihre Geheimnisse für sich zu nutzen. Er plant Tag und Nacht, um einen Weg um Rache zu nehmen zu finden, doch gelegentlich reicht es ihm, Stan streiche zu spielen. Stan zweifelt an Gideons Fähigkeiten, und macht sich oftmals über ihn lustig. Bud Gleeful Obwohl Väter normalerweise Autorität über ihre Söhne haben, ist die Situation zwischen Gideon und Bud das komplette Gegenteil: Gideon kommandiert Bud herum, und dieser tut was ihm befohlen wird, meist ohne Einwände. Obwohl Gideon seinen Vater meist nur als Werkzeug benutzt um seine Ziele zu erreichen, liebt Bud seinen Sohn trotzdem, und würde so ziemlich alles für ihn tun. Mrs. Gleeful Durch die unheimliche und bedrohliche Art ihres Sohnes, benimmt sich Mrs. Gleeful ihm unterwürfig gegenüber, da sie ihn fürchtet, und schon alleine bei seiner Sicht anfängt zu zittern. Gideon respektiert sie nicht, und kommandiert sie herum. Sichtungen Staffel 1 * 102. "Angelsaison" (abgebildet) * 104. "Mabels Verehrer" * 108. "Der achteinhalbte Präsident" * 111. "Der Alpha-Zwilling" * 114. "Das Loch ohne Boden" (abgebildet) * 115. "Ein heißer Tag" * 118. "Schwabbel in Not" (abgebildet) * 119. "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" * 120. "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" Kurzfilme * 14. "TV Shorts 1" * 15. "TV Shorts 2" Staffel 2 * 201. "Zombie-Karaoke" (keine Sprechrolle) * 204. "Die Socken-Oper" (erwähnt) * 207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" (abgebildet) * 208. "Der Zeitwunsch" (keine Sprechrolle) * 214. "Die Bürgermeisterwahl" * 215. "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn" (erwähnt) * 218. "Weirdmageddon Part 1" * 219. "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" (erwähnt) Spiele * Postcard Creator (abgebildet) * Mystery Shack Attack * Rumble's Revenge * PinesQuest * Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back * Villains Unite! Zitate Trivia * Gideon geht auf die Gravity Falls Grundschule. * Gideons Schul-Identifikationsnummer ist 618. * Ein Kryptogramm in Rumble's Revenge besagt das Gideon nach einem Objekt sucht, was sich später als Tagebuch 1 herausstellte. * Der Grund weshalb Gideons Haut so weich ist, ist weil er Wendys Feuchtigkeitscreme stielt. * Gideon hat Sommerprogrammierklassen besucht. * Trotz seines Alters wurde Gideon ins Erwachsenen-Gefängis geschickt, anstatt in den Jugendknast, das liegt an den seltsamen Gesetze von Quentin Trembley. ** Gideon dachte er könnte sich aus seiner Strafe herausreden, doch leider saß Mannsbild Dan in der Jury. * Gideons voller Name "Gideon Gleeful" ist ein Wortspiel auf "Giddy 'n Gleeful" was in etwa "Duselig und vergnüglich" heißt. * Es ist annehmbar das Gideons Geburtstag im Juli ist, da sein Plakat dass seine Geburt verkündigt in "Der Zeitwunsch" gesehen werden kann, wo Dipper und Mabel zehn Jahre vom 13. Juli in der Zeit zurück reisen. Das würde Gideon 10 Jahre in Staffel 2 machen, da er in der ersten nur 9 war. ** Das Plakat wurde von Robbie verunstaltet, der darauf schrieb dass Gideon ein Teufel wäre, was auf seine zukünftige Persönlichkeit anspielt. * In einer geschnittenen Szene aus Staffel 1 wurde gezeigt dass Gideon ein normales Kind war das im Wald spielte, bis er Tagebuch 2 fand, und zu dem wurde was er jetzt ist. * Im Kryptogramm von "Die Bürgermeisterwahl" stand: "PASST AUF WEN IHR VERSCHMÄHT, DENN GROßE PROBLEME KÖNNEN KLEIN ANFANGEN". * Laut Alex Hirsch ist Gideon eine dunkle Spiegelung von Dipper, welcher Tagebuch 3 dazu benutzt um ihn in seinen Abenteuern zu leiten, während Gideon Tagebuch 2 für seine eigenen boshaften Zwecke verwendet. en:Gideon Gleeful ro:Gideon Bucurosul pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Gideão Gleeful es:Gideon Alegría ru:Гидеон Глифул nl:Gideon Vrolijk bg:Гидеон pt:Gideon Gleeful Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaker aus Kurzfolgen Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Familie Gleeful Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Kind